Single-root input/output (Input/Output, I/O) virtualization (Single Root I/O Virtualization, SR-IOV) is an extension of the Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) bus interface standard, and prompts various system images or users to randomly access a subset on a physical I/O resource, to obtain better data mobility and share an infrastructure hardware resource.
A PCIe solid state drive (Solid State Drive, SSD) features high bandwidth, high IOPS (Input/Output Operations Per Second, input/output operations per second), and low latency. Therefore, has a great potential.
However, in the prior art, there is no implementation method that enables a storage device (for example, the PCIe SSD) to support SR-IOV. Therefore, existing storage devices cannot support the SR-IOV, and cannot better implement hardware resource sharing to improve utilization of a storage resource in the storage device.